


Alder

by thisismydesign



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismydesign/pseuds/thisismydesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hated watching Chris and Ashley flirt. It wasn’t fair having something he could never have rubbed so bluntly in his face. He needed some fresh air. He just didn’t expect Chris to follow him outside. Things aren’t always how they seem and maybe Josh jumped to conclusions a bit too quickly. But a cold, snowy forest was really not the best place to be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alder

The music in the lounge was too loud for Chris’ voice to carry to where Josh was standing opposite to him across the room. The blond was looming over Ashley, drink in one hand as the other one enthusiastically waved to emphasize whatever he was telling her.

He can’t really remember when he had first found out Chris had a thing for Ashley, it seemed to always be some sort of common knowledge. She was pretty, with soft curves and a narrow waist. She had a sweet smile and a personality that complimented Chris’ well. She knew about nerdy stuff and she was loads more academic than Josh had ever been. It didn’t really surprise him that Chris would be into her. Josh just wished Chris was into him.

With her own solo cup in her hand, Ashley had Chris cornered across the room, though Josh doubted that Chris minded. This was what he wanted after all. Chris was smiling at her. Even from the distance Josh was at he could tell that it was the sweet and mischievous grin he usually saved for Josh. Ashley then moved closer, tipping her head up towards Chris’, leaning into the tall man.

Josh tore his eyes away from the scene. The room felt hot and he decided he needed some fresh air. Heading towards the door, Josh didn’t bother to put on a jacket or put down his drink before heading out into the snow where he was engulfed in the night.

The forest at night was like a deprivation tank, almost uncomfortably quiet, and perfectly still. Josh felt loud against the crunching snow beneath his feet. Low branches and snow covered alder shrubs rustled as he brushed past them. He didn’t walk long, the night being too dark to see much, and Josh didn’t want to risk getting lost. He knew this forest well enough having grown up playing in it, but he knew better then to wonder off too far at night.

He settled beneath a tree, the cold snow being easily felt through his jeans. He could feel goose flesh beginning to rise on his arms but the liquor inside him was giving Josh an odd, false sense of warmth. Josh looked up and studied the leaves in his view. He could see his own shallow breaths in the air in the form of transparent fog. Maybe it really was too cold be outside.

Josh closed his eyes and brought his glass to his mouth. The liquor burned, but the image of Ashley leaning into Chris with her lips parted burned more.

Chris was reserved. Chris was nervous. Josh would even go as far as to say that Chris was shy. He never talked much to girls growing up and that hadn’t changed much even now with them both being out of high school. Josh wondered if he had even kissed a girl at all. Josh wondered what it would be like to see Chris kiss one. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Chris himself. His mouth hot, his cheeks red, hands on Josh’s waist, maybe even in his hair.

_No._

Josh shouldn’t be thinking about this. Chris is his friend. Chris is straight. And while Josh’s mind and heart knew he shouldn’t be imaging Chris like this, his drunken body seemed to be fond of the idea. Josh could blame the warm, tight twisting in his belly and the heat building under his skin on the alcohol, but he knows that it would be a lie. 

He can feel his cock harden quickly. Quicker than it ever had when he thought about being with a girl. Josh sighed in frustration and rubbed himself through his jeans, trying to relieve the pressure enough for the situation to go away. It didn’t work, in fact he can tell he’s only getting harder. It wouldn’t be the first time Josh had touched himself with Chris on his mind. Though it had always been in the safety of his room, where it was dark and quiet, warm, where his eyes were closed, and his face could be hidden pressed into the duvet.

He couldn’t do it now. Not with how in the open he was. Not with the lodge being only a couple hundred feet away from him.

The silent outdoors was quickly disturbed by the soft, distant crunch of snow beneath snow boots. It was enough to startle Josh and embarrass him of his situation. He focused on the dark passageway through the trees and brushes that lead to his location. It was Chris. He was smiling as he approached Josh. There was almost a relieved look on the blonde’s face. He must have been worried about him, Josh thought.

“There you are, bro,” Chris grinned. “I saw you leave the lodge, dude. It’s way too cold out here to be wearing a t-shirt.” Chris rubbed his jacket clad arms to emphasize how cold it was outside. He look one of the layers off and tossed it to Josh for him to put on. Chris was like a walking coat rack, not that Josh would ever actually say that to him.

Josh forced a smile and put on the jacket to avoid Chris’ gaze. “Yeah, it was getting too stuffy in there. I needed to a walk.”

“Without a jacket?” Chris asked. “And a glass of Fireball?”

Josh shrugged. “Must’ve slipped my mind.”

Chris chuckled. It was a friendly sound and it made Josh warm. Or maybe it was the jacket. Or even possibly the liquor. “Good thing you have me to keep reminding you of these things,” Chris joked, taking a seat next to Josh beneath the massive tree. Their shoulders were touching and Josh felt a spike of arousal in his belly again. “Everyone’s starting to wind down.”

“Did you kiss Ashley?” Josh asked hastily. He just couldn’t stop himself before the words came out.

“Huh? I– _no_.”

Josh suddenly felt like an ass. “Oh,” he whispered beneath his breath. He looked away, focusing heavily on the glass in his hand, though he didn’t go to drink anymore of it. “I just thought– you two– you know, in there. I saw the way she was looking at you. Like she wanted to kiss you… I just assumed…”

“Girls look at you like that too,” Chris told him. Josh doubted that. Girls didn’t look at him in any other way other then pity, sympathy, or even sometimes disgust. At least, that is what Josh thought. Josh shifts uncomfortably where he was sitting. He remembered how hard he was just as he began to realize how close Chris was to him. Josh went to move away, but Chris caught him by the arm. The glass of liquor fell beside them onto the snow, but it was quickly forgotten as Josh was pulled closer to the blonde.

“Chris.”

“I don’t want to kiss Ashley,” Chris murmured. He slid his hand up Josh’s arm and over his shoulder. Chris paused for a moment, almost uncertain, until he moved cold fingers over his best friend’s jaw and pressed his thumb into the swell of Josh’s lower lip.

Chris kissed him soft, slow, and hesitantly. His hand found the back of Josh’s neck, his fingers tangling into Josh’s hair, keeping him in place as if Chris also couldn’t believe that this was happening and that he was frightened that he might pull away. But Josh didn’t. Instead, he gasped into the kiss, opening his mouth against Chris’ lips, allowing the other’s tongue to push in.

The heat beneath Josh’s skin began to rush as the kiss became more intense. Josh grabbed the front of Chris’ jacket, pulling Chris closer until he was almost in his lap. He was beginning to fall back into snow but Josh didn’t mind and he allowed himself to fall back, Chris landing on top of him, his mouth on Josh’s and his hand rubbing against Josh’s jean covered cock.

Josh couldn’t help himself and he moaned. It’s too desperate and probably too loud, but neither of them seem to care. Josh arched his back, tugged at Chris’ hair, pulled him into another kiss once the first one came to an end. He couldn’t bring himself to blame this on the alcohol. Josh knew he had wanted to kiss Chris for years.

The next kiss is harder and faster. Chris’ tongue is hot and slick. He must have become more comfortable in doing this, Josh decided, as Chris was becoming bolder in their union going as far as to nip Josh’s lip. Their legs are tangled among one another and the wet of the snow beneath them could be felt seeping through their jeans but neither of them notice. Chris moved to kiss at his jaw, and then his throat, and then the muscle between his shoulder and neck.

Josh could tell that Chris’ cock is hard, pressed against his hip. Josh used this to advantage and arched up against him which received him an aroused, rough groan from the back of Chris’ throat. He can’t see Chris’ face as it was hidden against the curve of Josh’s neck, his mouth against his skin, leaving a hickey that Josh knew would be beyond noticeable.

The forest continues to be silent. The air continues to be cold. Josh can see both of their breaths now. They shouldn’t be doing this. Not Here. Probably not at all. What if someone found them? Would Chris regret this later? The groans and sharp breaths they were sharing among one another were much too loud for the doldrum of stillness that surrounded them. But Josh didn’t care, Josh wanted this too badly. He _needed_ this. He _needed_  Chris.

Josh struggled to keep his hands to himself, not that he even wants to. Josh scraped his nails roughly and needfully down Chris’ back, certain that scratches will be left there. Like battle wounds, or rather, shameful reminders. His hands eventually settled on the sides of Chris’ waist where he dug bruises into the flesh and moved his hips up, rubbing his cock against Chris’. Chris hissed in pain and pleasure, legs shaking beneath him as he desperately pushed himself against Josh.

“God– _Josh_ ,” Chris says. He looked nervous, but he also looked certain. As if he had made up his mind long before Josh and him had even started kissing. Long before he had even come out here to find Josh. Maybe even before that, Josh couldn’t be certain. Chris looked at Josh for a moment, not long enough to be a stare but long enough to Josh uncomfortable and needy with anticipation. Chris’ cheeks were flushed and his lips were red and swollen. Chris’ hand was back on Josh, rubbing his cock rhythmically through his jeans. “I– Can I?”

“ _Please_ ,” Josh pleaded, no longer trying to mask how desperate he sounded. He grabbed Chris’ hand to keep it in place and moved up against the other man’s palm.

It didn’t take Chris long to register the permission he was given and undo the front of Josh’s jeans. His hand is cold and it took Josh by surprise when Chris touched his cock slowly, trailing his fingers up his length. Josh could hardly believe this is happening. Maybe he really was just too drunk and imaging all of this. Though, the hand around him, brushing a thumb over the head, curling around this length– it all felt far too good to be all in his head. Josh moaned indecently and thrusted into Chris’ hand desperately. Josh leaned forward, capturing Chris into another kiss, the hand around his cock moving harder and faster.

Josh couldn’t help but make an almost helpless noise against Chris’ mouth as he could feel how close he was becoming. He grabbed the front of Chris’ jacket, pulling them closer. He’s too close. Too hot. Too aroused. He’s waited weeks, months, years for this. Josh just wanted some sign that suggested that Chris was interested in him in a way that was more than best friends. 

Josh wondered what it would be like to feel Chris’ cock in his own hand, to get his best friend off the same way Chris was getting him off. He fumbled with the front of Chris’ jeans, snagging his fingers around the waist band. It’s useless, he’s too distracted. His arousal growing stronger in his belly. Chris rolled his hips against Josh, still working his hand up and down his best friend’s length. Their mouths found each other’s again and they shared yet another desperate kiss before Josh came between them.

They stayed there, pressed against one another for several seconds. Josh coming down from the post orgasm haze, Chris admiring the view beneath him. Chris sits up eventually, still a bit unsteady, his hand and part of his jeans sticky from Josh.

Josh seems content laying in the snow, blissfully spent. Chris would be willing to let him lay there for the rest of his life if it meant that he could watch Josh. But that wasn’t realistic. They didn’t have the rest of their lives to lay in snow. The cold was creeping up on them and they needed to be going inside. Chris grabbed Josh by the front of his jacket and pulled his best friend into a sitting position.

“Let’s go inside,” Chris told him.

“Chris,” Josh said. He didn’t like leaving anything open ended. By his expression, Josh figured that Chris must know what he was about to say. Josh decided to say it anyway. “What does this… mean?”

It wasn’t that Chris had to think about what it meant. He knew exactly what it meant. He stood up and helped Josh to his feet, who tucked himself away and fixed his pants. Chris shrugged, nervous, but trying to be nonchalant. “It can mean whatever we want it to mean, bro.”

Before Josh could reply, there was a piercing screech in the distance that startled them both. “What the hell was that?” Chris asked.

“Meh, probably just a deer,” Josh replied, picking up the glass he discarded earlier and going back into the lodge with Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for a friend!   
> Feel free to send requests/prompts to my tumblr butwhereismatt


End file.
